The present invention generally relates to power distribution networks and, in particular, a system and a method of estimating the phase of the voltage at a sensing point in a power distribution network relative to the phase of the voltage at another point in the power distribution network.
Conventional phasor measurement units (PMUs) use global positioning system (GPS) radio clocks to synchronize dispersed measurements to a common time. However, these PMUs are limited to deployment on transmission networks due to factors such as cost of the units, burden on communications networks, GPS satellite visibility concerns, and the like. Thus, these PMUs are unable to provide real-time monitoring and awareness of phasor angles at all locations in the distribution system. Accordingly, the reliability, flexibility, efficiency, and safety of distribution system operations are compromised, which can lead to system failures and power factor and voltage profiles that fail to meet required standards.